


Never Let You Go (Oneshot)

by fightingdreamersx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, One Shot, Regret, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdreamersx/pseuds/fightingdreamersx
Summary: Shisui didn't have many regrets in his short-lived life - except for this one.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 8





	Never Let You Go (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and I'm quite proud of the grammar and writing style so I thought I'd share:)

If there was one regret Shisui had before ending his own life, it was that he wished he had told Itachi that he loved him first. 

The two had been together almost since birth, so it was natural for them to feel a brotherly sort of endearment towards each other. But from a young age, Shisui realised that his love for Itachi wasn't normal. 

He knew that letting his eyes rove over Itachi's marble-smooth skin, tracing his every vertebrae and sharp shoulder blades in the changing rooms wasn't normal. 

He knew that wanting to run his callous hands through Itachi's silken threads of luscious, raven hair, to grab a fistful of it and tug gently, to break the younger's composure - wasn't normal. 

And he  _ especially _ knew that wanting to see the younger writhing under him, snowy skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, his abdomen tightening and contracting, laboured breaths and praises escaping past those plump lips, head thrown back in a silent scream - wasn't normal. 

But instincts were instincts, and while Shisui was almost as good at controlling himself as Itachi, he was also far from it. 

There were a few times that Shisui had almost lost his composure. Where he had almost let the most taboo secret seep from the depths of his soul. And Shisui had many secrets stored and locked away with a key - many of those he kept from Itachi. Because they had to do with Itachi. 

.

.

.

On one particular spring night, it had happened. 

Shisui had received word from Hatake Kakashi, Itachi's ANBU team captain, that the latter had been dragged to a bar. 

He had been semi-conscious, halfway between dreamland and reality when Hatake suddenly appeared at his window, out of uniform, requesting his presence immediately. 

Warning bells began sounding off in Shisui's head, instantly pulling him out of his somnolent state of mind.

If he knew one thing, it was that Itachi and alcohol did not mix well. And usually Itachi never accepted invitations from his team to go bar hopping, so Shisui couldn't help but wonder absentmindedly what had prompted this sudden decision. 

Shrugging his flak jacket on, he followed Hatake through the rooftops until they had arrived at the bar.

And by bar, he meant what was left of the bar. Smashed glass littered the wooden floors as did the splinters of chairs the Uchiha had smashed. The wood on the bar was now charred and several gaping holes were indented into the walls. He heard screaming in the distance, voices mixed to form one shrill cacophony. 

Itachi was not a stable drunk. And honestly, Shisui didn't blame him - the latter had seen and done a lot on the battlefield. Some of the traumatic experiences kept him up at night and Shisui had witnessed the younger breaking down as he stood by the window, watching the moon. 

And everytime Itachi would wake up, he'd cross his arms over the window ledge, rake his hands through his hair, disheveling it further from his usual ponytail, tears silently staining those beautiful pale cheeks. It astounded Shisui how the latter could still keep a neutral expression, even while mentally breaking down. 

Shisui would helplessly watch, his heart breaking as he drank in the sight of Itachi's posture, his usual gait, confident and sure, now trembling like a leaf in the wind, like a whisper. And every time Shisui stirred and stood up, trying to somehow comfort the latter:

‘I'm fine Shisui. Go back to sleep.’ 

He pretended like those cold, cutting words never wounded him as he'd try to fall asleep again. But he never could, the flame of worry crackling and burning within him. 

But then there were also nights where Itachi would wake up screaming, trails of tears down his cheeks, his pupils shaking. Those were the only nights he allowed himself to be comforted. Shisui knew that Itachi felt like he didn't deserve kindness and comfort after all the terrible things he'd done. 

He hated that martyr and self-righteous side of Itachi. He cursed it for swallowing the boy whole. 

Shisui ran into the bar, watching how three men, he guessed his teammates, were trying to pin Itachi down, to prevent him from causing more destruction.

‘Give him to me,’ he had calmly said, ignoring the burning jealousy crawling up his skin. The men let up their grips on him. 

‘Itachi. Look at me, it's me.  _ Geez _ ,  _ how much did they let you drink? _ ’ He made sure to shoot a withering look to his supposed teammates. 

In response, Itachi had thrown up on his flak jacket. 

.

.

.

‘Forgive me, Shisui,’ he had slurred apologetically. After forcefully making the younger ingest an entire bottle of water, Itachi had thankfully sobered up a bit, no longer blindly attacking everyone like the poor cornered animal he was. 

Shisui had the younger's arm slung over his shoulders and the two slowly walked down a cobblestone path littered with cherry blossom petals, the pale moonlight illuminating their path. 

‘It's alright, Itachi. It'll wash off.’ 

‘Forgive me, Shisui,’ he echoed again. 

‘There's no need to apologise Itachi - if it doesn't wash off, I'll just get a new one courtesy of the Hokage.’ Shisui paused, hoping Itachi would understand that the next question he would ask wouldn’t be intended to pry. 

‘What came over you all of a sudden?’ A silence enveloped the two for a moment, Shisui waiting for Itachi’s reply. 

‘...What do you mean?’ Shisui gave him a pointed look. 

‘C’mon Itachi. I know you don’t drink, let alone with your teammates. You make a point to stay as far away from them as possible, so what gives?’ 

Itachi’s neutral expression faltered for a split second. It hadn’t gone unnoticed. Shisui figured it would take him some effort to coax out whatever was troubling the younger. 

‘I think… I’m in love with you,’ he blurted out.

_ Wait… what?  _

Shisui’s eyes widened, his pupils shaking. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin. 

‘Wait… are you being serious, Itachi?’ A dozen questions began dancing in Shisui’s mind from the shock. But one kept shooting forward: 

_ Was that just the alcohol in him talking?  _

_ Was he just showing his brotherly love towards Shisui, the exact form of love he had tried so hard to believe he had towards the younger? _

_ Or did he really love him in that clandestine way that Shisui did? _

Lost in thought, Shisui had almost missed what the latter had said, still in a haze of confusion. 

‘Please forgive me, Shisui. Forgive me for what I’m about to do,’ Itachi mumbled to himself.

It was right then and there that Shisui's control began to slowly deteriorate. Shisui's breath caught in his throat. He felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff as he glanced at Itachi. 

Never in his life had he seen that expression on Itachi. He had imagined it plenty of times and he had dreamt of it many times, but it simply couldn't compare to the real deal. Shisui’s brain struggled to translate what he had fantasised countless times about into reality. 

Half-lidded coal eyes, pupils blown wide, a rouge blush painting those cheeks. Itachi began inching closer to Shisui if possible, biting his lip with a pearly incisor until it turned crimson.

Shisui's resolve continued collapsing, a white fire igniting in him. He shuddered at the sight, trying to ignore the sudden heat that began engulfing him. 

‘...Itachi?’ 

The silence made him nervous, especially with the latter looking so… enticing. So hypnotising. It was everything Shisui had ever wanted. The doubts which had clouded his mind only moments ago began clearing. 

‘Shisui…’ The latter whispered, as bewitching as a siren. Shisui felt an arrow pierce through his heart every time Itachi whispered his name, like a secret only the two of them knew.

A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe it was the sibilance in his name and the way Itachi's tongue twisted and flattened to utter it like a prayer, or the way those honest glazed eyes stared into the depths of his soul, stripping Shisui of any privacy. Itachi slowly leaned in, dark eyelashes fluttering shut.

The sensation of lips chastely meeting for the first time shot electricity through their intertwined bodies, lighting the two on fire. 

Not even giving Shisui a chance to register what had just happened, Itachi had already pulled away. He gazed at Shisui feverishly, sensuality oozing from him. 

Coming to his senses, Itachi widened his eyes. He was the perfect picture of a deer caught in headlights.

‘I-I don't know what came over me. Please forget that ever happened.’

And that was when Shisui lost it.

Every fibre of his being burned with years of desperation and lust. He had wanted to kiss and caress the younger for so many years. He drank in the sight of Itachi: that alluring blush had intensified on his cheeks and his eyes had considerably darkened. 

_ Fuck. How was he so sensual? _

Shisui's resolve completely went out the window as his callous hand grabbed ahold of Itachi's pale wrist, pulling him closer to his chest. He heard the younger's breath hitch in his throat as he snaked a muscular forearm around Itachi's svelte waist. There was no going back now; Shisui had already passed the line of return. There was no telling if they could go back to being friends after this. 

The latter trembled at the slightest touch and it was the most endearing thing Shisui had ever seen. He brought his lips to the younger’s ear, nibbling on it. Itachi gasped in response, subconsciously leaning into the touch, his body turning into putty at the hands of the elder. Arousal having taken over, Shisui lowly growled:

‘There is  _ no way in hell _ I can just  _ forget  _ about this.’ 

Itachi shivered against his chest, biting his lip. He looked up at the elder pleadingly, his eyes glazed over with want and need. Perhaps the alcohol in him was the reason behind the sweet buzz in his head, he wasn’t quite sure. 

‘Shisui…’ 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Shisui clumsily crashed his lips against Itachi’s, as years of love and lust overflowed within him. The lock to his soul had completely crumbled into dust. Sliding his hand under Itachi’s shirt, he slowly began running it up his back. Itachi gasped at the sudden contact, Shisui taking advantage of this and sliding his tongue into the latter’s tantalising cavern. 

He tasted like peach sake. Shisui became increasingly intoxicated - whether it was the sake or Itachi’s natural taste, he wasn’t sure. With newfound confidence, Itachi entangled his hands in Shisui’s brunette curls, tugging and pulling as their tongues waltzed together.

Shisui honestly could not remember how long the two had spent in the throes of passion, glued to that single spot. He felt like he was on cloud nine, satisfied with just kissing Itachi. 

When they finally pulled away, through ragged breaths Shisui had said:

‘I love you too. For a long time now.’ 

Hearing those words, a wide grin slowly etched into Itachi’s face, his usual calm expression completely shattering. Shisui realised that he hadn’t seen a smile as genuine as that on Itachi’s face in a long, long time. Perhaps since they were children. 

Grasping his newfound lover to his chest with all his might, he whispered into the the crook of his neck:

‘I’ll never let you go. And in turn, please never let me go.’ 

Behind wispy clouds, the moonlight had dimmed, shrouding their forbidden love into the shadows.


End file.
